


The noseining

by kneecold



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Bus Sex, F/F, F/M, Goblins, M/M, Nose Picking, Nose Sex, Orgasm, Sex, back of bus nose fuck, nose cum shots, nose sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneecold/pseuds/kneecold
Summary: nose fucking is p wild in halloweentown man





	The noseining

You’ve always been aroused at Luke’s phallus like nostrils and you’ve always had that deep deep deep desire to suckle on it all the way to his puny nose hairs. But now, now was your chance. You gazed upon Luke in the back that magic bus, but now it was going to be your magic fuck bus with Luke. You went through the secret way on the back of the bus- hoping to suckle upon his wing wang doodle nose.

 

Luke’s nose was quaking when he sniffed the reader, the reader then proceed to take their advantage upon Luke’s vulnerable tender pig-skinned body. Luke was shooketh so shooketh that he became Goblin!Luke (not the goblin from the second movie, his makeup game and nose were both weak af) when only then-THEN was his custard launch nose intensified and will soon be suckled upon like a manhood about to shoot some mayo up some womanhood’s oral cavity.

 

Luke popped the most Poppin Boner it went str8 thru his panties. The reader of coursed ignored this fact and thrusted their moist probing appendage upon his nose hog. Luke leaned back in the velvet bus chair as the reader spread their legs upon luke, moistening themselves. The reader’s tongue entering Goblin!Luke au’s nostrils. Luke’ Baloney Pony has never shoot up as efficient and sturdy as it did just in this moment.

 

Suckling on his nostril’s wing wang doodle, intensifying by each stroke. Luke can feel his sperm traveling into his intestines, through his kidneys and liver, through the lungs and our of nares. Luke’s sperm was layered in blood and mucus. But the reader didn’t hesitate to swallow down the pints of mucus sperm into their esophagus.

 

The reader gave Luke’s muzzle a last few smooches before falling into Luke’s tender arms to embrace Luke’s troll masculinity masculine manly bod, Luke accepted the reader into his femur flesh meat and began to vacuum stiff the reader’s mane. The reader was eventually vored by Luke’s schnozzle.


End file.
